sweet sixteen girl?
by darkblossom09
Summary: It was Sakura's e's envy on her bestfriends having boyfriends. Is Sasuke coming to confess his love for her or he will continue his revenge? Find out! Another oneshot for SasuSaku! Enjoy reading!


**Today was a very fine day at konoha. Sakura was putting some stuffs on her house with her bestfriends. Today was her sweet 16th birthday and she was very excited. Her parents were cooking different kinds of meals. She was going to have a party. She invited her friends and all people that she know. She was excited not because it was her birthday but her crush is coming. Naruto tell her that he invites Sasuke and he agreed. The thought of it make her giggle. She was currently putting pink and white balloons all over the places. The theme of her party was pink and white representing her of being a sweet sixteen girl.**

 **Ino Yamanaka, one of her bestfriends told her that she was in-charge of flowers. They own a famous flower shop. Sakura accepted her offer because it was free.**

 **Hinata Hyuga, her very shy bestfriend, do the decorations. She also put on some sakura flowers on the dance floor, where 16 guys are going to dance with Sakura later tonight. They were all busy doing that kinds of stuffs. The birthday party will start at 7pm. Sakura go to her bestfriends after they finished their own works and they go to relax in their swimming pool. They sat on the bench to rest.**

 **"Hey girls! Are your boyfriends coming?",sakura asks.**

 **"Umm...i'm not sure if Naruto-kun will go",Hinata said.**

 **"How about you Ino?"**

 **"Well...I think Sai-kun will go!"**

 **"That's good. How was your dates last saturday?"**

 **"Hmm...Naruto-kun and I go to watch a movie"**

 **"Sai-kun and I just eat at the restaurant in a mall"**

 **"You girls are lucky! You have sweet boyfriends!"**

 **"How about you Sakura? You are very beautiful, how come you don't have a boyfriend?"**

 **"Well...about that! I'm still waiting for Sasuke-kun to open his heart",she smiled sadly.**

 **"Sakura...you'll get old of waiting",Ino said bluntly.**

 **"Yeah...she's right!",Hinata exclaimed.**

 **"But...Sasuke's the only one for me"**

 **Her bestfriends just sighed. She was madly inlove with Sasuke and she can't easily give up. She is a persistent girl. Until now, she never lose hope that Sasuke will love him someday. She always dreamt about him. She always think what are their futures. She wants to cry everytime she saw Ino and Hinata with their boyfriends. She also wants to be happy, she wants to feel that she's loved by someone. Naruto realized her feelings to Hinata. Lee give up on her because of Sasuke. Sasuke was always cold to her and he always wants to pursue his dreams. She thinks that Sasuke didn't even mind her. He will say that she's weak and annoying. It made her broke into tears.**

 **Hinata and Ino realized what they've said when they hear Sakura sobbing. Whenever they talk about boyfriends, Sasuke will came up to their conversation and Sakura will cry. They say sorry to her and gave her a comforting hug.**

 _pä®t¥_

 **It was 5pm and the party needs to be settled,it will start 2 hours from now. They ride in Hinata's violet car to go to the mall. They go shopping and have their make-overs. After that, they left and proceeded to Sakura's party.**

 **Some visitors are holding their gifts for Sakura. Ino and Hinata go to their boyfriends and flirt with each other. Ino was holding Sai's arm. Hinata and Naruto are holding hands.**

 **"Naruto-kun?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Is Sasuke coming?"**

 **"Well..I'm not sure. He said that he still needs to do something very important before we left him"**

 **"Sakura expected him to come"**

 **"Don't worry, he says that he'll go if he has time left"**

 **"Oh...okay..."**

 **In a room, Sakura is with her parents and two make-up artists are doing her form. The one was doing her hair and the one was doing her face. She was happy, her friends and parents are there but still there is something or someone that made her sad. It was Sasuke, she doesn't see him with Naruto and Sai. He's probably late. It makes her sad and she felt loneliness everytime he was preoccupied on doing more important than her. She wasn't his girlfriend but she felt missing and not existing in their world. But she makes herself happy even though Sasuke wasn't right beside her.**

 **After 45 minutes, they are finished preparing her . Sakura stands and headed to the dancefloor together with her mom and was wearing a pink dress with some highlighted sakura flowers all over hair was tied up in a bun and her make-up was simple. She has pink lipstick,face powder and black eyeliner and checkline on her eyes. She was walking while smiling at everyone. She can't find Sasuke anywhere. She sat on the special chair provided for her and once again, smiled at everyone. The visitors started clapping their hands for her. The party starts with dancing. She danced with her friends and with her father. They were just 15 and Sasuke was the 16th yet he wasn't arriving. It made her pout. The emcee announced that it was the end of the sweet sixteenth dance. They proceeded on giving gifts and different wishes on her. She smiled at everyone. Her bestfriends and parents have speeched that made her cry. They are always there for her and willing to listen to her problems and to give advices to each other. She thanks God, no one mention about relationships.**

 **The party ended and all people go to their respective homes. She thanks them for coming. Her bestfriends go home too. She wondered why they have never given her atleast one gift. After her parents finished the mess, they go to her.**

 **"Sakura...let's sleep and you go change!"**

 **"Later mom... I'll just need to rest"**

 **"Okay... Me and your father will go to bed"**

 **"Okay mom...goodnight!", she said and hug them both.**

 **She go to a tree near their pool and lean on it. She closed her eyes and feel the air rushing through her body. Later on, she open her eyes only for her tears to fall on her cheeks. She quickly wipe it off but can't fight to stop it from bursting. She sobbed. She totally thinks and expects that Sasuke will come to her party to danced with her or maybe give her a gift or make a speech on what he's going to say to her but they were just fantasies. Fantasies that will not become true or ever happen. It made her cry even more.**

 **"Sorry i'm late...", a voice said that shocked Sakura.**

 **"Sa-sasuke-kun!...", she looks at him with tears still flowing down on her cheeks.**

 **"Hn. You look ugly when you cries",he responded. She made her way to him and hug him tight. Sasuke didn't pushed her like he always did instead he hug her back. Sakura grip his shirt and cry even more. She can't believe Sasuke will come at this time. She was very happy. She can't explain how glad she was when he came. They broke their hug and Sasuke placed her left hand on his right shoulder and his right hand on her left waist. He hold her right hand with his and they dance a sweet dance. Sakura wondered why Sasuke is doing this to her but she was very happy. She looks into his dark eyes with happiness. While dancing, Sasuke decided to speak to her.**

 **"Umm...I don't have any gifts for you"**

 **"I- it's okay... As long as you're here, I'm happy"**

 **"Hn. I can't find a gift that you'll like"**

 **"Sasuke-kun...it's okay!"**

 **"But I have something you'll like for sure!"**

 **"Huh?... Wha- what i- is i-i-it?"**

 **"Can you be my girlfriend?",he nervously asked.**

 **Sakura was shocked.** ** _Am I dreaming?_** **she blinked once, twice ,thrice but she wasn't dreaming at all. She was speechless and Sasuke immediately try to change the subject.**

 **"Umm...sakura, you don't need to answer yet I will wait besides we can have a date first", he was trying really hard to reassure her.**

 **"I want to ask you a question first",she was grinning.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Hmm... I was wondering, are you really Sasuke-kun?",she asked childishy.**

 **"Hn."**

 **"Okay... Why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?",she asks playfully.**

 **"Because...i - i love you!",he confessed.**

 **"Hmm...then why did you always say i'm annoying and weak?"**

 **"I've only said that for you to hate and avoid me"**

 **"You want that to happen?"**

 **"Yes, so I can make my dreams come true"**

 **"And about being annoying?"**

 **"Well...you are annoying because I can't get you out of my mind and heart"**

 **"Then why are you even here!? You're supposed to be resting now!", she shouted out loud and cry.**

 **"I'm here because I love you"**

 **"H-how about your brother and O- orochimaru?"**

 **"Hmm...they were dead", he said nonchantly.**

 **"How!?"**

 **"Orochimaru killed my brother and the 3rd hokage kill orochimaru from his technique. Do you remember when a spirit appear behind the hokage, the spirit ate orochimaru after he dies. It took 1 day for the technique to affect. Orochimaru doesn't have an extra container for replacement so he died together with kabuto"**

 **"That's better! I- i love you too"**

 **"Hn. Thanks"**

 **And then they break the dance and kissed each other's lips. They both smiled. They broke apart when they heard some clappings. They saw their friends and Sakura's parents. Sasuke felt nervous but quickly faded away when her mom and dad thanks him for coming. Sakura's dad,kizashi spoke.**

 **"Oh...I think Sakura's not celebrating her sweet sixteen!",he joked.**

 **"Yeah...and soon she will become Sakura Uchiha!",her mother exclaimed.**

 **"Mom!", sakura whined.**

 **She blushed madly as well as Sasuke. Then they both hugged each other. Enjoying their comforts. Sakura was very happy, she finally have a suitor. She was ready to face the future they were taking. Her dream finally come true and she was thankful on God. Then her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder and whisper something that made her blushed. "Sakura Uchiha sounds good!" Then he poked her forehead. Just like on Sakura's thoughts of her fairy tail, they live happily forever.**

 _Xx end xX_

I hope that you guys like it!

reviews are highly appreciated...


End file.
